


Wishful Thinking- Jack Frost x Reader

by introspectiveSeeker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Jack - Freeform, Jack Frost - Freeform, Other, ROTG - Freeform, Reader Insert, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, jack and reader, jack frost and reader - Freeform, jack frost x reader - Freeform, jack x reader, reader and jack, reader and jack frost, reader x jack, reader x jack frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectiveSeeker/pseuds/introspectiveSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always been a daydreamer all my life. Regardless of reality, I had liked to pretend that there was magic in this world, like Jack Frost creating the snow. I never thought that some of my daydreams could actually be true. That is, until I met Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking- Jack Frost x Reader

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

As a kid it’s implied you celebrate Christmas, so if it’s something you don’t celebrate due to religion, just pretend~

 

The soft glow of the lamp sheds light on my homework as I scribble away on it. But rather than actually doing the homework, I’m doodling. Great, [f/n], procrastinate further! It’s not like it’s midnight (which it is) and it’s not like this homework is due to tomorrow (which it is). With a sigh I push myself away from the desk. I am going to be exhausted tomorrow, but I need a teensy weensy break that hopefully won’t extend into another hour of wasted time.

My eyes happen to slide past the window, but they swivel back when I notice small puffs of white floating from the sky. It’s snowing! I smile childishly as I rush towards the window and hurriedly slide it open. Peeking my head out into the frigid air, I admire the snow as it dances with the wind. These are the good thick snowflakes, too, not the tiny barely noticeable ones. I withstand the cold a little longer as I admire the view. Hey, maybe enough will pile up and school will be cancelled! Then I wouldn’t have to worry about the stupid homework assignment.

“Thanks, Jack Frost,” I whisper to the blackened sky. It’s not that I necessarily believe in mythical beings like Santa, the Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, and so on. It’s just I want to believe. Ever since I was very young, I’ve always been known as a daydreamer. Even if I know it’s not true, I can still pretend. It’s wishful thinking on my part, but I like to think Jack Frost brings the snow.

A particularly large snowflake slowly falls in front of me. I hold my hand out wonderingly as the snowflake softly lands on my palm and slowly melts away. My eyes lift back to the sky….to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. With a small scream I retreat into my room as the blue eyes widen in surprise. “You...you can see me?” a boy cries, sounding shocked.

“Who the heck are you?” I shriek. It registers to me that he is at my window. The window on the second floor with no way of being climbed to. The only way possible is...he...he’s flying!

The boy runs his hands through his messy white hair. “You can see me!” he exclaims with excitement. As I continue to retreat further, he holds up his hands frantically. “Wait, stop, it’s ok! I’m Jack Frost!” 

“Jack, Jack Frost?” I repeat incredulously. When he floats into my room I can’t stop my mouth from dropping, for he really is flying. “But how?”

His feet hits the ground as he stares at me questioningly. “How what?”

“How are you Jack Frost?” I ask him as I try to wrap my mind around the situation. “He isn’t real!”

Now Jack looks even more confused. “Wait, you can see me even though you don’t believe in me?”

“Huh?” I breath out, my brain scrambled.

“You’re only supposed to see me if you believe I’m real,” he repeats. “How can you see me?”

“I...,” I begin, but find myself unable to answer. Instead, I collapse onto my bed as I continue to try and process what the hell is happening. Jack Frost is here. In my room. He, in fact, can fly. I can see him.

“Are you ok?” Jack asks with concern as he fidgets nervously. “Look, don’t be scared.”

“I wanted to believe in you,” I whisper more to myself. “So I pretended you were real. But you are real.”

He gives me a friendly smile as he steps closer to me. “Here I am, the one and only Jack Frost,” he says with a cocky eyebrow raised. “So you wanted me to be real?”

At the way he says it, I feel my face slightly flush in embarrassment. “Well, yeah,” I mumble. “It’s dreamy to imagine that snow is magically brought upon by a wizard. I like to daydream, if you can’t tell.” Truthfully, Jack Frost is my favorite mythical being. I never really cared too much about the Easter Bunny or the Toothfairy. Santa was amazing as a kid, but now that I’m grown up and I know where my presents are coming from, he isn’t as amazing. I still like to think little kids get presents from him, though. But Jack Frost, he comes every year for longer than one day. During winter, with the snow and ice everywhere, I feel like Jack Frost is always there by my side. It makes the cold snowy days feel less lonesome. In fact, I had liked to consider Jack Frost as an unseeable friend.

His smile widens as he waves his staff. My eyes widen as icy blue wisps shoot from it, snowflakes drifting from the wood to my floor. With a twirl of the staff, he asks me, “Care to hang out with your dream boy?”

I giggle at his statement. “Watch it, I have a lot of dream boys!” I quickly add, “But sure, I’d like to hang out with you.” This is a dream come true, I don’t want to miss out on such an opportunity. “But, um, can I ask a small favor?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Could you possibly make it snow hard enough so there’s a snow day?” I ask. “I have school tommorow, and honestly I should be asleep by now.”

“Done!” he replies with a snap of his fingers and a wave of his staff. I notice outside the window that the snow is falling down much heavier and thicker.

“Thanks!” I say with a bright grin. “So what do you plan on doing?” As I’m talking I grab my winter coat that was draped across my chair. I’m already betting we’re going outside, so I button it on.

“First off, give me your hand,” he commands. I blink in surprise but wrap my hand around his. His hand is really cold, which I shouldn’t be surprised about because he is a snow wizard and all.

When my feet lift off the ground, a small squeak escapes my mouth. “I’m floating!” I cry in astonishment.

“Better yet,” Jack says as he leads us to the window. “You’re flying!” My breath hitches as he pulls me through the window into the night air. The wind rushes past us, carrying with it the beautiful snowflakes Jack created. I glance down and admire the white wonderland spread out beneath us. The snow sparkles like diamond dust.

“It’s beautiful,” I murmur. We pick up speed as Jack leads me to who knows where. The cold nips at my skin, but I hardly care as we soar freely like birds. Every now and then I can’t help but let out a whoop of joy or a giggle of delight, and each time Jack would look back, his eyes sparkling in amusement. He has such pretty eyes, eyes that can cause my heart to skip a beat.

Suddenly, we stop and slowly drift down. We’re in a wide open field with no signs of human civilization anywhere. The snow lays untouched and pure until our feet sink into it with a crunch. “Look at this,” Jack commands as he tugs me closer to him, his hand still tightly clasping mine.

“It’s a lake,” I say bluntly as I gaze at the lazy water. Ice had started to form at its edges, but it’s not cold enough for the whole lake to be iced.

“And now it is,” Jack begins to say as he waves his staff, “an ice skating rink!” His sparkling blue magic dances across the water’s surface. Each touch of a spark turns the water into ice. Soon the whole lake is frozen solid. My eyes light up and I almost jump onto the ice, but I freeze up in hesitation. What if it isn’t solid enough and I fall through? “It’s alright, it’s safe!” But before I can move, Jack shoves me onto the ice.

As soon as my feet slide across the smooth ice I lose my balance. My arms and legs flail in an attempt to stay up, but it’s no use as my butt slams against the frozen surface. “Jack!” I whine as I plant my hands on the cold surface and carefully try to stand back up. He merely laughs at me as he glides on the ice with practised ease. 

“Try and catch me!” he challenges as he mockingly skates around me. 

I growl slightly as I stand up and try to remain steady on my feet. “You’re gonna pay for that!” I playfully snap as I try to skate my way to him. I’m far from being graceful like Jack is, and each time I get even a little bit close to him he easily slides away. His laughter fills the air as I continuously either fall on my butt or I epically miss. Eventually, I have no other option but to admit defeat. “I give up!” I whine after having fallen on my butt for the hundredth time.

But when he skates close to me and offers his hand to lift me up, I firmly grab it and tug with all my strength. As he falls down with a heavy thud, a high pitched squeak rips from his mouth. The squeak doesn’t suit him at all, which makes it all the more hilarious. “Ha ha, very funny,” he mutters as I laugh loudly.

“Someone’s hitting puberty,” I tease in a singsong voice. My eyes widen, though, when he lifts a hand and taps his staff to it. A perfectly round snowball forms in his hand. “Don’t you dare!” But he does dare. With a quick flick of his hand, and with my bum planted on the ice, there is no escape as the snowball smacks me across the head.

“Snowball fight!” he roars as he floats (so unfair!) off of the ice and flies away.

After safely getting off of the ice without falling, I finally catch up with Jack. I gasp as I take in the sight of multiple complex snow forts Jack had conjured up in the mere two minutes it took for me to get here. He pops out from behind one and tosses a snowball at me, catching me off guard. It plummets against my chest as Jack whoops in victory and lunges behind another fort. I quickly shake my head to regain my senses and duck behind a nearby fort.

******************************************************************************

The battle was ruthless. The pure white snow had been tainted by our scarlet blood. Ok, no, not really. But I did suffer a terrible defeat. When the last snowball had hit me square in the face, I fell over and refused to get up.There is no beating Jack, the snow man, at snowball fights. “I give up!” I declare as I lay defeated.

Jack peeks at me from behind a fort. “This isn’t another trick, is it?” he asks suspiciously.

“Nope, I swear,” I reply. He cautiously walks over and proceeds to toss himself into the snow like me. I giggle as I begin to move my arms and legs. “Let’s make snow angels!”

Jack chuckles at my childishness, but he does the same. We repeatedly swish our limbs through the snow until eventually we’re both worn out and have made the perfect snow angels. Suddenly, Jack’s hand wraps around mine. I stare at him questioningly, in which he replies, “Your hand is warm, give a guy some warmth!”

“Well ok then,” I say with a small smile.

He stares at me intently, his gaze making me feel warm inside. It’s like he’s mentally painting me into his memory. “You know,” he says softly. “There are only two people in this world who can see me. A kid named Jamie, and you. You’re the only one around my age, though.”

“It must be lonely,” I murmur sadly. For some reason, winter always seemed to be the loneliest season. Maybe because many of the animals would either leave or hide themselves away, and all the plants would die out. To battle that loneliness I pretended Jack was always there with me. But who did he have to keep him company?

“It’s not so bad,” he tells me with a reassuring smile, but I can see a bit of sadness in his eyes. “I’m not so alone now that I’ve become a guardian.”

“A guardian?” I say questioningly.

“Oh, a guardian is nothing big. Just, you know, a hero who protects children. Nothing special,” he replies nonchalantly.

“Nothing special?” I cry with a wide grin. “You’re a superhero!”

“Well, you know,” he says with a smirk and a shrug. “This superhero should be getting you home.”

Ah, he’s right. What is it, like, three in the morning? Plus my clothes are starting to get wet thanks to the snow, and the wind feels much colder than it did before. Yet I don’t want this time with Jack to end. “Will I see you again?” I ask him hopefully.

“Of course! I gotta leave after winter, but you bet I’ll drop by every time winter returns.”

As he flies me home, I can’t help but feel sad even after his reassuring words. To only see him for one season is not enough. I’ve known him for only one day, but he feels like an old friend. Or maybe even something more. 

But once winter had reached its end, Jack left. Now winter is the only season that isn’t lonely for me.

******************************************************************************

Years passed in this manner, of Jack arriving with the winter and spending time with me. Until I was all grown and ready to move away from home. On that winter, I had kissed him on the nose and said playfully, “Jack Frost will nip at your nose.” I didn’t expect him to pull me into a passionate kiss, nor did I expect him to ask me to go with him once winter ends.

But I already knew my answer, regardless of whether or not he asked. I’m going with him, because I’m in love with Jack Frost, my dream boy.

And as it turns out, he loves me too. A lot, actually. Which was expressed quite obviously in all the kisses he gave me.

Thanks to a little wishful thinking, my dreams came true.

 

The End


End file.
